


Almost losing it all

by Wayhaught_supercorp



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bombs, Explosions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry?, Lots of Angst, Near Death, No Eve, Protective Chloe Decker, Worried Chloe Decker, this is after season three, wing protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_supercorp/pseuds/Wayhaught_supercorp
Summary: This is after season three Chloe has been pushing Lucifer away and they have stopped working together. A bomb goes off and as always Lucifer is here for her. Lucifer gets hurt in the process. He is always there for her but will she be there for him or continue to push him away?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demonic_Neko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/gifts).



"Dan wait out here for back up I'm going in!!

Chloe ran to the front door.  
"No chloe wait for the bomb squa-"

Dan didn't even have time to finish what he was saying before chloe waved him off and entered the suspect's home.

Chloe entered the home gun drawn ready to fire.Their last case leading them to this cabin deep into the woods making it hard to find.

The suspect was charged with murder and act of terrorism.The suspect had set up explosions in different area's killing people making a string of connections.

This was the last home on their list to search for their suspect.

She entered a dark what looked to be deserted cabin. She was alone now she should have know better than to enter this home without back up.

She was used to just going in without back up having a all powerful devil on your side.

Just the thought of the word made her shiver.She hasn't talked to him in about a month.Too afraid of what it all meant.

The thought of knowing heaven And hell were both real, and the Devil! Was! Real! But the constant wonder in her mind kept on asking, what changed?

He was still the same old lucifer. Childish,immature,funny,cocky,smart ass lucifer.

Then there was the other part that was wondering what would happen if she let him back in her life.She did and didn't want to take that risk.

She missed him a lot and so did Trixie, not to mention how much harder it was to make excuses for him not being there.

Witch lead them to this case sense lucifer has been gone things have been harder and L.A seems to have figured it out and has to take advantage.

Getting back to the task at hand she checked each room looking for clues or a suspect.Not finding anything she made a turn in the house checking the final room. 

 

she tried to turn the handel seeing it was locked, she backed up and kicked the door in.

 

The first thing she saw was the red numbers counting down from 5. 

A look of horror etched on her face as she turned to run.

She got closer and closer to the exit as the numbers counted down.

She knew she wasn't going to make it in time.This was it. Never reading another bed time story to Trixie. Leaving Dan and Ella. No more tribe night. 

Never telling lucifer how she truly felt.

Soon blinded by light the last thing she saw and felt was white soft feathers till she fell into total darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe ends up in the hospital with a minor injury, lucifer wasn't so lucky

The room felt so cold and empty, and her head hurt, Come to think of It her whole body ached.

 

The last thing she could remember was a wall of white, and pure softness. She walked into the house without backup, only to almost be blown into pieces.

Wait? Almost? She could still feel her body, maybe she wasn't dead? Not Yet anyway.

She slowly began to open her eyes, The light of the room hurt her eyes and made her head hurt worse.

Once the pain eased up a little she opened her eyes all the way to look around the room, She saw dan asleep in a chair beside her bed.

She made a simple noise and woke him up. "Dan why am I in the hospital? After that explosion there was no way she could have gotten out of there alive something or someone must have saved her. "Chloe the house blew up with you still inside, once the blast light was down I saw you a couple feet away" he started babbling on and on, If she made it out there was only one way that it was even possible.

"Chloe I'm sorry" she looked at dan with confusion and fear, "what For? Dan grabbed her hand and shook his head in dread, "Chloe when I got to you and checked for a pulse which was surprising I felt one I thought I had lost you" Again with the Babbling, she really appreciated that Dan was glad she was ok but he needed to get to the point.

"Dan what happened? What are you trying to say? He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "When I felt you had a pulse I reached for my phone and called 911" chloe saw tears gather in his eyes, "once they got there I saw another body laying a few feet away and I got closer and as always he's there to save you" 

Fear twisted deep in her gut, praying for Dan not to say it. "Dan who was it? Dan cleared his throat to continue, "It was lucifer he umm...He was the body I found" 

Chloe felt the tears gather in her eyes, "Dan is he ok? Dan let go of her hand and averted her gaze. "Chloe I checked for a pulse and didn't find one I'm so sorry Chloe" 

Chloe felt her heart shatter, Her devil always there to save her, To make sure she's ok. He probably died thinking she hated him, or thinks she believes he's a monster, He could never be a monster or the devil, Not to her.

They never worked through their problems, or talked about what happened. She never got to tell him she loved him, She was a coward, To scared to face the truth, Accept him for who he was and all that came with it. If that ment heaven and hell was real than so be it, But it's a little late for that now.

Chloe sat in quietness lost in thought of how she had lost her best friend, her devil, maybe something more.

"Dan did you bring Trixie? Dan nodded his head and headed towards the door, Once he left the room she finally let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think I love feed back :) should I leave it like this or continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in lucifer's point of view.

He would never forget that beautiful face now twisted with the familiar look of horror, Not like the doctor's face when she seen no, This image now burned into his mind forever.

She started to back up towards the stairs, The moment he always knew would happen, The moment he feared most.

Her eyes wide with fear. He turned away from her and let the tears fall from his eyes. His mind was racing with the worst possibility, She would probably tell him to stay away from her or shrink away from him begging him not to come any closer, The sound of police sirens in the distance pulled him from his disturbing thoughts and without a glance at chloe he let his wings come into existence and with a flap he was gone.

___________________

He landed on his balcony and folded him wings in, He winced at the pain and walked over to the bar to pour him self a drink, He took a sip and the burn as it went down his throat only made him angry and he through the glass, Watching it Shatter into a million pieces and sunk down to the ground with his knees to his chest and his head on his arms, A choked sob escaped him  
As he cried soon everything faded to darkness.

 

He woke up on the floor curled up in his wings, He stood up and went searching for his phone, He found it in his discarded jacket, Checking for any calls or texts from chloe, Seeing none proving what he already knew.

 

He spent days drinking himself into a state of pity and depression, Even though he knew chloe didn't want anything to do with him he still kept tabs on her from Dan and Ella just to make sure she was OK.

The only response he got was she's fine. Every time he asked shes just fine, That was until Dan let him in on a case Chloe had been working on. Dan told him about the bombs and the connections between them, Dan said they were going to check out the bomber's home saying that he was going with chloe.

 

It's not that lucifer didn't trust Dan it was that he needed to make sure Chloe was safe-thats all that matters- so he asked for the location of the home.

Dan sensing the worry in Lucifer's voice he gave him the location of the home.

He didn't bother driving so he just flew to the home in time to see Chloe enter the home alone. Worried ate at his insides and he walked around the house hope the back door would be unlocked, None the less he opened the door with ease just in time to hear faint ticking from a bomb.

He saw chloe make a run for the door, But she was to far away for her to make it out in time so he ran to her, Long legs eating up the ground and had just enough time to release his wings and protect her once again.

They both were blasted from the home. He protected her long enough to have her make It out alive. He remembered thinking..at least she's safe.. Before fading into darkness... When he woke he wasn't in hell...but certainly not heaven no this feeling was pleasant, He was flying. Cliff's and jagged rock walls all around him, Daring him to crash. The clear blue sky's and the fresh breeze blowing through his hair, oh! How he missed this! This was peaceful. More peaceful than anything he had felt in a while. He flew and never wanted to stop but an odd weight was suddenly placed upon his chest and a wave of pain flowed through his body, Leaving him gasping for air as the pain continued he started to see spots in his vision. A shock of pain traveled through his body from his toes to the tips of his wings, And then he fade in and out hearing voices.

CLEAR!!...I'VE GOT A PULSE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy letting me know if you u wish for me to continue. Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy with school and early college application's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds out lucifer is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if u wish tell me if u do or don't like it. Sorry for the really late update a bad case of writers block and constant headaches.There will be one more chapter. I was happy to write it for Demonic_neko u are truly an amazing writer! Keep up the good work! Plz! U are the inspiration for this story so thank u. Enjoy

Chloe told Dan not to share the details of how he saw lucifer, The last thing she needed was to hear about third degree burns and bloody flesh.She spent the night in the hospital with no info on Lucifer. Trixie came to see her and tell her about school.Trixie was very careful about her mom about lucifer, her dad had already told her want happened. She cried for a while and put on a brave face for her mom.

Trixie knew that her mom and Lucifer hadn't been talking to each other and he hadn't been to their house in awhile. She missed their game nights and painting unicorns on Lucifer's cheek while he complained the whole time until mom said it was cute and then he just sat and smiled. Who knew the devil was just a big softie not to mention totally whipped.

She walked around the lobby while her dad talked to the nurse about her mom, saying that she sould be released after some test. Trixie knew her mom was unhappy with lucifer during the past few weeks. She had no clue what happened between them but she knew things were tense after the marcus guy barged in on her mom and Lucifer's relationship. She always knew her mom would be happier with lucifer anyway.

She was torn from her thoughts when an officer came running in looking for chloe decker. She watched her dad stop talking to the nurse to talk to the officer. The longer they talked the more her dads expression changed. She saw her dads eye's widen in shock and horror. He told the man something and pointed at her then ran to her mother's room as the officer approached her and sat down and told her the good news.

\----------------------------------------------- 

She sat in silence staring endlessly out her room window, thinking of all the ways this all could have been prevented.she could feel the coldness seeping in her bones making her shiver. She could remember how warm lucifer was like he was a furnace. Even now she could just imagine his warm chest against her back as she leaned into him, him wrapping his arms around her holding her tight, as if he was actually there.

She was forced to let that feeling go when dan burst in the room yelling."CHLOE HE'S ALIVE!"

A mixture of shock and happiness played across her face. She jumped out of the bed and asked dan where he was, he gave her the name of the hospital and she ran out the door ignoring dan about her injuries.

_______________________ 

She made it to the hospital luckily not getting pulled over. She asked the front desk for her partner and they directed her to his room."miss decker he was very lucky but someone must be looking out for him"

Not exactly if you knew who he really was the son of God, she suddenly understood why lucifer reacted the way he did when people mentioned his father.

Stopping all train of thought when she made it to his room. She opened the door and what she saw made her want to cry. She walked to the side of his bed and pulled up a chair and placed her hand in his.

He was covered in bandages with burns all over his arms. He had a tube down his throat because his lungs wouldn't work on their own. He looked so fragile and human even though he wasn't he is the devil he should not be like this and it's all her fault. She was the reason for him being in this state.

She loved him and she hurt him, and when he wakes up if he doesn't want to talk to her or see her she understands, if she was in his place she wouldn't either. She would just nod her head and leave breaking her heart into a million pieces just like she done him.

___________________________________ 

She spent about a week with him before he woke up and cherished every moment she had with him and when he opened his eyes she wasn't ready for what he had to say so she started first. "Welcome back" she said with a sad smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed I have gotten used to the short stories plz let me know if you like it and wish for me to continue.


End file.
